Kung Fu Panda 2: Alternate Ending
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Okay so I really didnt care for the ending, so I re-wrote it. Rated T for language and violence. Tigress/Po. Enjoy :D


Tigress pushed Po out of the way, she couldn't lose him again. Using her reflexes she lifted her paws into a defensive position and she actually FELT the cannon ball impact her hands. It pushed her through the boats that was blocking exit for Shen's ships.

She landed on a piece of wood, from one of the ships. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything had gone quiet around her, then finally she heard the sound of someone walking through water. She felt someone's hand take hers, "Tigress?" It was Po. _Thank Gawd he's alright._ She thought weakly. When she tried to look at him, she realized how weak she was. She barely lifted her head off of the wood.

"Don't worry Tigress. I'm going to make him pay." It was barely a whisper. Before Tigress could do anything, Po let go of her hand. Tigress growled at herself for being so weak. She should be out there with Po, fighting. Not laying here doing nothing. What if he would get hurt?

Tigress weakly lifted her head. She looked around in the water, all her friends and masters were lying in the water. Each of them staring forwards. Tigress flowed their gazes. Po was standing on the shore. He looked completely peaceful as he stared down Shen's ships. "Fire on that damn panda!" Shen yelled to his men. One of the ships shot at Po, but he easily re-directed it into the water.

Tigress heard Shifu say something about how Po had found 'inner peace'. "Fire all at once you idiots!" Shen yelled at all his men. Tigress held her breath as they all fired, but Po deflected each one back at the ships, until only Shen's was left. Po looked at Shen and smiled. "Skadoosh" Po said as he threw the ball back at Shen's ship.

The crowd was cheering. Po, being him, waved to the crowd. "You think you've won?" Shen spat at the Panda. When Po turned his attention back to Shen, his heart sunk. Shen had one of his feather blades to Tigress's throat. Tigress was too weak to fight, they all knew that. "What would you say if I killed off you're little tiger friend? Hum Dragon Warrior?" Shen threatened as he pressed the blade closer to Tigress's throat.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Po pleaded. He couldn't bear to see Tigress hurt. It killed him inside when he seen her after she pushed him out of the way. It was his fault she was weakened in the first place, if he wouldn't have been in the way she wouldn't have had to save him.

Shen raised an eyebrow at Po, "What? Don't you think I should kill her? I think it sounds like a good idea. Or how about this instead, her life for yours. You let me kill you and I'll let her go. Simple as that." Shen said. Po thought about it for a minute. He hated to give up, but he hated to see Tigress hurt even more. "Fine Shen. You win!" Po yelled.

Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing, Po was going to give up his life for her. "Don't do it Po!" She yelled. "Shut up, or I'll slit your throat." Shen growled as he waited for Po. Po finally made it over to the crashed ship. The cannon was strung up above them. Po could tell that it wasn't going to hold for very long. He had to get Tigress out of here before it broke.

"I'm here Shen, let her go." Po said. Shen laughed as he threw his feather blade at Po's head. It impacted Po in the mouth and he fell to the ground.

Tigress felt like her world had crumbled. Po was gone. She hadn't even gotten to tell him how she felt. "No…" She whispered. _No. Now's not the time to grieve. Take care of Shen first._ Tigress's mind told her. Shen had let Tigress go. He wasn't prepared when she whipped around and punched him in the face. Tigress didn't waste any time. All her training that told her how to control her emotions was gone. She jumped at Shen and they began to fight intensely.

Po groaned as he sat up. _That was too close._ Po thought as he spit the blade out. He had closed his mouth in time for his teeth to catch the blade. Po looked around for Tigress, she was fighting Shen. He had never seen her that angry. She was landing all her hits. Shen was outmatched. Even Po was afraid of Tigress at the moment.

Po looked upwards when he heard a light snapping sound. The only rope that held the cannon was breaking. He had to get her out of there before it broke. Po ran towards Tigress. He jumped and grabbed her just before the cannon came crashing down on Shen. Po struggled to hang on to Tigress. She was flailing madly. "Tigress! Calm down! It's me!" Po yelled as he grabbed her paw. Po saw the anger fade from her amber eyes when she looked at him, "Po? I thought you were dead." Tigress said.

"Nope. I'm still here. And there's something I want to tell you." Po said. He hadn't seen the others appear around him and Tigress. "Tigress…. I… Love you." Po said. He instantly flinched when Tigress moved. But she didn't move to hit him, she moved to kiss him.

Po kissed her back, "I love you too you stupid panda." Tigress said. Po smiled as he and Tigress got up. Po tried not to laugh when he seen the other members of the Furious Five's faces. Crane's jaw looked as if it was ready to fall off. Po smiled and engulfed them into a hug. "Good job Panda," Master Shifu said, "You found inner peace. And at such a young age too." There was a hit of jealousy in Shifu's voice.

Po tried to pull Shifu into a hug, but he was too quick. Po looked around when he didn't feel Shifu. The red panda was sitting on Master Oogway's stick looking up at the fireworks. The Furious Five started to watch them too. Po used this opportunity and walked over to Tigress. She was leaning against a building in the back.

"Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you." Tigress said as Po approached her. Po smiled, "Of course not Master Tigress." Po said as he leaned against the building too. He let his hand intertwine with hers and they watched the fireworks together.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the ending kinda sucked I know. What did you think? This is my first and probably only Kung Fu Panda story so I hoped you liked it :D<strong>


End file.
